La Collocation
by MammaDiva
Summary: Stiles se retrouve a héberger Lydia qui découvre que son fiancé la trompe avec son secrétaire. Entre un amoureux grognon et une meilleure amie reine des abeilles, notre héro Stiles va en voir de toutes les couleurs surtout quand les amis et la famille se mêle de sa vie.
1. Chapitre 00 - L'arrivée De Lydia

**Bonsoir tout le monde je voulais vous présentez cette fiction Sitcom sur Teen Wolf avec en couple principal Derek - Stiles et en héro secondaire et beaucoup présent Lydia reine des abeilles.**

 **Tous les personnages seront présents a un moment donné.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.**

* * *

 _ **Franklin Avenue/Brooklyn, NY, États-Unis**_

 _ **Duplex de Stiles et Derek**_

_ **Je reviens mon petit renard, juste le temps de prendre de quoi faire une gourmandise et je suis à toi … encore !**

Derek sortit de la chambre de son petit-ami et descendit les escaliers de leur duplex pour se diriger vers la cuisine américaine, prendre les quelques ingrédients dont il avait besoin et il y retourna.

La sonnerie de l'entrée se mit à retentir.

_ **Bouge pas vilain garnement je vais expédier l'impudent et j'arrive.**

Le « garnement » grogna d'excitation en réponse à Derek.

Ce dernier après avoir claqué la porte du frigidaire avec ses fesses, chocolat liquide et chantilly en main, ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à …

_ **Hale ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici en** … La jeune femme en tailleur Chanel rose pastel observa l'accoutrement du jeune homme en grimaçant, bon elle devait avouer qu'il avait bien changé depuis quatre ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, muscles plus développés, veste en cuir en moins, apparemment il mettait des lentilles, mais le voir en boxer moulant la déconcertait un peu … **petite tenue.**

Elle se retourna vérifiant quelque chose et se retourna vers lui.

_ **J'espère vraiment m'être trompée d'appartement !**

_ **Derek mon grand et sexy méchant loup, je t'attends** … Stiles vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un simple drap négligemment posé sur ses épaules comme une toge romaine se figea en voyant Lydia Martin, sa meilleure-amie du lycée sur le pas de la porte avec deux valises, un vanity et son sac à main ... **Lydia ?**

_ **Oh ciel je ne me suis pas trompée** , elle entra avec ses affaires poussant par la même occasion Stiles, **je me suis perdue dans Brooklyn, il y a des gens malfamés dans ce coin, certains ont même tenter de me tripoter**

 **_ Ça t'aurait surement décoincé princesse** , rétorque Derek déjà ennuyer par sa présence

_ **Pourquoi t'es-tu enterré ici ?** Demande-t-elle en fonçant sur lui et entoure son torse de ses bras pour un câlin.

Stiles leva les bras en l'air tout en regardant Derek.

_ **Je suis désolé de venir à l'improviste mais je me retrouve sans rien, expulsée de chez moi, enfin de chez cet abruti de Olivier, il vient de rompre nos fiançailles, soi-disant il aurait trouvé l'amour avec un homme, son secrétaire, tu te rends compte, je n'avais nulle part où aller et j'ai mis dix minutes sur mon smartphone pour trouver où tu habitais** , elle s'éloigna et regarda Derek. **D'ailleurs peux-tu me dire ce qu'il fait là lui ?** Dit-elle en pointant Derek du doigt, la moue mi - intriguée mi - dégoûtée.

_ **Lydia je t'adore, mais « lui » c'est mon mec …**

Lydia éclata de rire puis se reprit en voyant le visage sérieux de Stiles.

_ **Oh God !**

 **_ Appelle-moi Derek.**

 **_ Hale ? Le sportif sans cervelle du Lycée ?** Sans se soucier de Derek.

_ **Non, il était amoureux de moi au lycée** , **il me tournait autour pour être plus près de moi, et c'est tant mieux d'ailleurs** , Stiles fit un clin d'œil à son petit ami qui se mit à rougir.

_ **Tu ne dis rien sur le faites que je sois un sportif « sans cervelles »**

 **_ Tu es très intelligent, la preuve tu m'as dans ta vie et puis heureusement que tu es sportif sinon tu ne pourrais pas me prendre …**

 **_ Stiles !** Grogne Derek

_ **Je voulais dire dans tes bras mais je te signale que quand tu me porte lors de nos séances acrobatique et sexuel …**

 **_ STILES !**

 **_ Ok ! Grand bien vous fasse ! Bon, tu peux m'héberger pour quelques temps ?**

 **_ Euh bien sûr pas de problème mais je dois d'abord demander à Derek, il vit ici aussi …**

 **_ C'est entendu, bon ou est ma chambre** , Lydia prit ses valises et attend deux secondes, **vous en faites pas pour moi je vais bien trouver.**

Et Lydia, claquant ses talons haut de prix sur le parquet flottant que Derek et Jackson, un de ses meilleurs amis, avaient poser trois semaines avant, elle s'engouffre dans le couloir du loft.

_ **C'est bon !** cri-t-elle depuis le fond du couloir, **Je prends la chambre du fond, il y a une terrasse, une salle de bain personnel** , Lydia revient dans le salon, déjà en pyjama rose pâle a motif de licornes et embrasse Stiles sur la joue et se tourne vers Derek puis se ravise à son regard et repart, **bonne nuit les garçons** , elle passe la tête derrière le mur et sourit, **par contre faites pas trop de bruits, j'ai une audition demain matin, j'aimerais être fraîche, bisous.**

Derek n'était pas vraiment enchanté par cette situation.

Stiles s'approcha doucement de lui, il connaissait assez son petit-ami pour savoir qu'il pouvait vite s'énerver et partir dans des histoires énormes pour un rien, et là, le silence ne lui inspirait pas vraiment une fin de nuit à coups de galipettes.

_ **Derek ? Mon Loup ? Mon grand fou ?**

Derer leva la main pour le faire taire, Stiles ne savait pas s'il devait s'inquiéter ou pire.

_ **Je te préviens Stiles, elle reste une semaine sinon je retourne chez mes parents, c'est clair ?**

 **_ Promis mon amour** , Stiles glissa ses mains sur les hanches de Derek et l'attira vers lui de façon érotique, **et si on finissait ce qu'on a commencé** , roucoula ce dernier à son oreille.

_ **Même pas en rêve Stiles Stilinski, ta meilleure-amie a une audition demain matin** , Derek s'éloigna de lui et commença à remonter dans la chambre.

_ **Ce n'est pas juste, j'étais chaud …**

 **_ Prend des glaçons !**

 **_ Derek ! S'il te plaît, on a rien fait pendant une semaine pour attendre …**

Derek passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte de leur chambre.

_ **On attendra qu'elle soit partie, ça nous fera une semaine de plus à attendre … ou plus !**

 **_ Tyran …**

 **_ Tyran ? T'es sûr ?** Derek agita le flacon de chocolat liquide et la chantilly devant ses yeux, **bon ben j'ai plus qu'à reposer ça alors** , dit-il en redescendant.

Stiles ne le laissa pas arriver en bas, Derek le porta dans ses bras et rigola comme un adolescent pré pubère devant un film pour adulte.

_ **A nous la soirée coquine …**

 **_ Sans bruit les garçons j'ai dit …**

 **_ Oui Lydia** , répondit Stiles en sachant très bien que quand ils couchaient ensemble, Derek avait la très bonne habitude de crier son plaisir, un sourire pervers et diabolique naquit sur ses lèvres alors que Stiles fut jeté sur leur lit et que Derek claqua la porte derrière lui avec le pied.

 **_ A nous deux !**

* * *

Voila voila faites vous plaisir dites moi se que vous en pensez !


	2. Chapitre 01 - Le Repas De Lydia

**Voila comme promis nous somme vendredi donc c'est la sortie de La Collocation, encore des chamailleries entre nos deux héros.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et on remercie IantoIsAlive et Ninette pour leur travaille de Betas.**

 **RWs:**

 **Calliope :C'est très drôle et très enlevé! J'espère que tu vas nous faire rire comme dans Friends ou How I met your mother ! ;)**

Reponse: J'espere aussi vous faire rire comme moi je rit en les écrivant.

 **Micky54: Formidable ce début, mais cela s'annonce une vraie guerre des nerfs entre Lydia et Derek. Qui va avoir la plus grande patience ? c'est très prometteur ce 1 er chapitre. Derek est sportif dans quel domaine? Le métier de tout le monde c'est quoi? Hâte de lire la suite, tu penses publier quand?**

Réponse: Mais je compte bien faire une guerre des nerfs d'ailleurs il est prévu un chapitre ou Stiles part énervé de l'appartement et enferme les deux énergumènes ensemble pendant une journée. Derek ÉTAIT un sportif maintenant il est avocat dans le milieu sportif nuance lol. Je publie un chapitre tous les vendredi soir si ça peut répondre a ta question.

 **MalyciaGildaMalice : chocolat liquide et chantilly, hum, ta fic est très alléchante, si tu as une suite, je suis preneuse.**

Réponse: Voila la suite, j'espere qu'elle te plaira autant que le prologue.

 **LydiaMartin33430: Hum hum tu attise ma curiosité... Je sens que ça va être folklo la cohabitation entre Derek et Lydia mdr**

Réponse mais ce n'est que le début, je compte bien leur faire vivre de sacre aventures a ces deux la, et encore tout le monde n'a pas mis son grain de sahel.

 **Lesaccrosdelamerceri: Bonjour. Excellent. Ohhh ça va être volcanique entre Lydia et Derek! Stiles tient toi bien va y avoir de la houle !**

Réponse: Tkt Stiles est â beaucoup de caractère sauf qu'il le montre pas encore.

 **Blackwolfaure: bonjour mon mimi adorés j ai adoré et dévorer cette première partie de ta nouvelle fiction et je l aime.**

Réponse: Dévore la seconde partie fais toi plaisir ma princesse

 **Nathydemon: que voila un début qui marche bien je serais ravie de lire la suite**

Réponse: La suite ? Juste là !

* * *

 **Franklin Avenue/Brooklyn, NY, États-Unis**

 **Duplex de Stiles et Derek**

Stiles ouvre toutes les fenêtres en toussant à en cracher ses poumons, pour expulser les fumée noires et toxique qui s'échappe de la cuisine.

Lydia avait décider cette après-midi de faire la cuisine pour son meilleur ami et son grognon de petit ami. Mais Lydia n'avait jamais cuisiné de sa vie et pire elle ne connaissait pas le fonctionnement des appareils ménagers.

Alors quand elle était partie se coucher un instant dans sa chambre laissant une pseudo tarte au poulet dans le four, elle s'était endormit.

Stiles était rentré après une journée fatigante, la sortie du nouveau comics Deadpool avait fait un tabac énorme, donc beaucoup, beaucoup de boulot.

_ **Dis-moi Lydia** , commence Stiles alors que la jeune femme arrive en panique dans la cuisine, **tu comptes nous tuer ?**

_ **Mais non idiot !** dit-elle limite hystérique, **je voulais vous préparez à manger pour vous remercier de m'héberger,** elle prit un torchon et le secoue devant le four pour faire évacuer la fumée qui en sort

_ **Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de ça, tu es ma meilleure amie et tu es la bienvenue …**

_ **Putain c'est quoi ce bordel,** Derek entre à son tour dans l'appartement, claquant la porte faisant sursauter Stiles, **je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici !**

_ **Oups !** fait Stiles en regardant Lydia désolé, il s'avance vers lui, **bonjour mon amour, ne dispute pas Lydia elle a voulu nous faire plaisir en préparant le diner …**

_ **En cramant notre appartement ou en décorant avec de la fumée toxique noire les murs et le plafond.**

 **_ Si j'avais voulu redécorer j'aurais choisi le rose c'est plus gai …** Elle regarde Stiles puis Derek et sourit … **Quoi que plus gay aussi.**

_ **Très amusant la princesse déchue !**

 **_ Ouah on sort les griffes « mon loup »** , Derek la fusille des yeux alors qu'un sourire nait sur ses lèvres glossé.

_ **Tu cherches la guerre …**

 **_ ça suffit tous les deux,** Stiles n'en peut plus de c'est chamailleries, **mon amour, Lydia a voulu nous faire plaisir c'est le geste qui compte …**

 **_ Comme faire cramer le repas !**

 **_ T'inquiète « Sexe Machine » je vais descendre chercher à manger …**

 **_ Ouais fais donc comme ça.**

Lydia sort de l'appartement en laissant un Derek limite fulminant, Stiles s'approche de lui, l'aide à enlever sa veste pour la poser sur le porte manteau.

Derek ne bouge pas d'un millimètre, il réfléchit à savoir comment faire pour concilier sa vie avec Stiles et l'arrivée de cette furie dans sa vie.

Il avait planifié beaucoup de chose pour lui et Stiles, mais ses plans sont un peu chamboulés pour les semaines à venir car il sait très bien qu'elle ne partira pas dans une petite semaine.

_ **Mamour ? Mon grand loup ? Derekounet ?**

 **_ Je veux bien faire un effort Stiles mais qu'elle ne cuisine plus jamais tant qu'elle est ici.**

 **_ Oui mon amour adoré …**

 **_ N'en fais pas trop non plus !**

 **_ Je sais quoi faire pour me faire pardonner comme il se doit,** minaude Stiles en l'embrassant fougueusement, Stiles le prend par la main et l'emmène dans leur chambre et claque la porte derrière eux.

35 minutes plus tard Lydia mange tranquillement quand Derek et Stiles sortent tout essoufflé de la chambre.

_ **Ah quand même, je vous ai pas attendu, j'ai dû manger des chips pour ne pas entendre les hurlements de plaisir du loup.**

Derek se met à rougir furieusement et Stiles ricane devant le teint gêné son amoureux.

_ **J'avais oublié que tu étais là, désolé !**

 **_ Ne t'inquiète pas Barry White, tu as un bel organe vocale …**

 **_ Et ailleurs aussi il a un bel organe …**

 **_ Stiles !**

 **_ Arrête de râler et vient manger …** Stiles regarda la table avant de s'apercevoir que sur la table se trouve …

_ **Des chips … du coca … des bonbons acidulés ?** Derek se demande bien si ce n'est pas une blague, **le seul repas aussi pourrit que celui-ci doit être un diner chez Hannibal Lecter ... Et encore au moins y aurait à manger !**

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre Stiles Derek Lydia accueillent Jackson et leurs nouveaux voisins ... des jumeaux !


	3. Chapter 02 - Devine Qui Vient Squatter

**Allez hop mes licornes garous, aujourd'hui le chapitre deux annonce la couleur pour les futurs nouveaux chapitres, nouveaux personnages, nouvelles situations cocasses, entre famille amour et amitié.**

 **rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Franklin Avenue/Brooklyn, NY, États-Unis**

 **Duplex de Stiles et Derek**

La sonnerie retentit dans le duplex, Derek et Stiles se regardent interrogatifs.

_ _Qui peux bien venir un dimanche ?_ Stiles a un mauvais pressentiment alors qu'il se lève pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

_ _Nom de dieu qui peux bien venir un dimanche à 8h du matin et surtout pourquoi êtes-vous levé à cette heure-ci ?_ Lydia sort du couloir menant à sa chambre en peignoir pilou pilou les cheveux en bataille et la trace de l'oreiller sur le visage.

_ _C'est étrange Lydia_ , remarque Stiles _, le soir quand tu vas te coucher tu fais très Courtney Cox mais au réveil tu ressembles plus à Courtney Love en fin de soirée._

_ _Ta gueule Stiles ou je ressors les photos de nos pyjamas party de Lycée_ , Stiles se met à grogner.

_ _Moi je veux bien voir ça par contre_ , renchérit Derek un sourire figé sur le visage.

_ _Très drôle, ahahahah, je suis mort de rire …_

 __ Salut !_ Stiles se fige devant la porte d'entrée, _alors on n'est pas content de voir sa belle-sœur préférée ?_

 __ Bordel Cora !_

 __ Langage Derek_ , coupe Cora et entrant dans le duplex avec deux valises, mais elle se s'arrête quand elle aperçut qu'une autre personne était présente, _bonjour je suis Cora Hale et vous êtes ?_

 __ Je suis Lydia Martin …_

 __ La sorcière ?_

 __ Pardon ?_

 __ Ah pardon c'est le surnom que te donnais mon frère pendant vos années lycée, plus précisément la sorcière diabolique et la reine des abeilles emmerdeuses._

 __ Cora !_ Râle Derek en piquant du nez dans son café noir et voulant disparaitre dans le nouveau parquet flottant du salon.

_ _Sorcière … Diabolique … Reine … Emmerdeuse ? Ça me correspond bien_ , Lydia se tourne vers Derek, _tu avais beaucoup de vocabulaire pour l'époque, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as fait du sport, tu aurais dû être en littéraire …_

 __ Vous n'allez pas recommençais tous les deux_ , siffle Stiles qui commençais à avoir une migraine, _et si tu me disais ce que tu fais chez nous Cora … Avec tes valises …_

_ _Ben j'emménage chez vous !_

 __ Pardon ?_

 __ Ben oui, Derek ta rien dit, je commence mes cours d'arts la semaine prochaine et Derek à accepter que je vienne vivre ici._

Stiles et Lydia se tournent vers Derek qui semblait encore plus étonnait qu'eux.

_ _Quand est-ce que tu m'as demandé … Ah non Cora, c'est le jour ou Stiles m'a fait regarder American Horror Story saison 4, je n'étais pas moi-même, j'ai dit oui sans m'en rendre compte …_

 __ Trop tard !_ s'écrie Cora qui partit dans le couloir laissant les trois personnes abasourdit, Stiles regarde Derek qui baisse les yeux, Lydia se met à rire, une nouvelle fille dans l'appartement mais surtout un caractère bien trempé et pleins de potins sur Derek et Derek qui se demande comment sa vie pourrait être bien pire.

Le téléphone de Derek se met à sonner, il décrocha sans regarder, il aurait dû.

_ _Hale ! Bonjour maman !_

 __ …_

 __ Attend QUOI ?_

 __ …_

 __ Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir …_

 __ …_

 __ Maman j'ai déjà …_

 __ …_

 __ Attend maman …_

Derek regarde son téléphone comme si la fin du monde arrivait, il lance un regard a Stiles qui comprit que les ennuies ne faisait que commençait.

 __ Derek veux-tu bien me dire ce qu'il se passe ?_

 __ Ma mère débarque demain, elle veut divorcer et va vivre chez nous un petit moment._

Stiles souffle, il aimait beaucoup Talia Hale, mais avoir Lydia, Cora et Talia dans leur duplex n'allait pas beaucoup laissait place à l'intimité.

 __ Bon j'imagine qu'on n'a pas le choix ?_

 __ Non !_

 __ Bon je vais devoir appeler ma mère !_

 __ Attend je ne veux pas que tu partes, si je dois choisir …_

 __ Relax Derek j'ai juste une idée !_

Derek se lève et pris Stiles dans ses bras, il ne peut pas vivre sans Stiles dans sa vie, ni sans le voir tous les jours. Stiles dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de Derek et entendit un raclement de gorge.

_ _Bon ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas mais je dois sortir, j'ai un rendez-vous dans trois heures …_

 __ Il te faut au moins ça pour te préparer !_ ricane Derek

 **Deux heures plus tard**

_ _Et si on sortait tous les deux mon cœur, on se fait un ciné puis je t'invite au restaurant …_

 __ Désole Stiles, ma mère arrive demain et on doit encore faire le ménage, faire la chambre de ma mère et sortir les poubelles … Ah non les poubelles se sortent toutes seules_ , Derek reçu une claque derrière la tête.

_ _Très amusant "mon loup"_ persifle Lydia qui partit du loft.

_ _T'es vraiment con Derek quand tu t'y mets._

 __ Désole mais elle m'exaspère à faire sa princesse, elle va devoir trouver un boulot car je ne vais pas payer …_

 __ Lydia a les moyens, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça, et de toute façon elle ne va pas rester longtemps, c'est une fille indépendante …_

 __ Ça m'étonnerait mais si tu y crois je te crois_ , Derek regarde d'un rapide coup d'œil le duplex et un sourire pervers naquit sur ses lèvres, _personne à l'horizon_ , Stiles se met à rigoler devant la tête perverse de son chéri.

_ _Derek on a du boulot …_

 __ Tss Tss Tss, on a le temps, on a tout le temps_ , il l'embrassa dans le cou, glissa sa main dans son pantalon de pyjama et attrapa ses fesses, Stiles grimpa sur Derek, qui l'emmène dans leur chambre.

Cora sortit du couloir les yeux pétillants et son téléphone allumé.

_ Je sens que je vais adorer mon séjour ici.

* * *

Alors verdict ?


	4. Chapitre 03 - Une folle envie de meurtre

3

 **Franklin Avenue/Brooklyn, NY, États-Unis  
Duplex de Stiles et Derek**

 __ Lydia_ , une frappe sur le sac, _Cora_ , une seconde frappe sur le sac, _Talia,_ il enchaîna les coups, _Claudia_ , il continua encore, _Alison, Melissa, Erica_ , Derek enchaîna encore et encore, il devait expulser sa frustration et ses envies de meurtres.

Coups de pieds, coups de poing, retourna sur lui-même. Il continua sa danse jusqu'au moment où pendant un lapse de temps il se tenait immobile, une main se posa sur son épaule.

Il savait à qui elle appartenait, oui il le savait, car ça fait trois jours qu'il ne la sentait plus sur son corps.

_ _Derek ?_ Soupira une voix dont le souffle dans son dos l'électrisait complètement.

_ _Je ne bougerais pas d'ici quitte à y dormir, l'avantage d'avoir une salle de sport dans notre immeuble ouverte 24h/24 et 7j/7 …_

 __ Rentre avec moi, ça fait six heures que tu es partie de la maison …_

Derek se retourna face à lui, le visage contrarié.

 __ Maison ? Poulailler oui ! Sept, tu entends, elles sont sept dans ma maison, dans notre maison, j'ai réussi à m'accommoder de la princesse aux boucles rousse …_

 __ Blonde vénitien_ , rectifia Stiles.

_ _Ouais si tu veux peu importe. Ensuite ma sœur, ce petit démon qui scrute nos moindres moments d'intimité pour nous prendre en vidéo. Ma satanée mère qui veut divorcer et squatte à la maison en chantant, non que dis-je hurlant "libéré délivré". Ensuite ta mère qui débarque avec ta belle-mère, criant la délivrance des femmes bafouées et qui s'enivrent de champagnes depuis trois jours. Continuons sur Alison la meilleure amie de Lydia qui s'en mêle aussi et le pompon du pompon, c'est que notre voisine Erica qui s'est jointe à elles._

Derek commençait à voir rouge, trop de femmes dans son appartement. En plus son père qui le harcelait pour avoir des nouvelles de sa mère, et pour comprendre pourquoi elle avait décidé de divorcer.

_ _Trop de femmes dans ma maison …_

_ _Dis le si tu veux que je m'en aille_ , souffla méchamment Stiles qui commença à s'énerver aussi de son comportement et de la portée de ses paroles.

_ _Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu veux me quitter …_

 __ Notre maison, Derek ! Notre maison, notre duplex, notre foyer … bordel …_

Stiles commença à s'éloigner, Derek l'emprisonne=a de ses bras.

 __ Je suis désolé Stiles, ne me laisse pas tout seul …_

 __ Prend sur toi Derek, je suis aussi dans le même bateau que toi, je te signale que je me les coltine depuis six heures … tout seul …_

 __ Je reviens dans dix minutes, le temps de prendre une douche …_

 __ Une douche ? …_

Stiles observa la salle, personne à l'intérieur. Normal en journée surtout un mardi. Tous les locataires, enfin presque, bossaint.

Derek voyait la petite lueur perverse traverser les yeux de son amant, son legging noir devint vraiment étroit et une certaine proéminence gonflait sous les yeux de son amour.

_ _J'ai une grosse faim depuis trois jours_ , souriait Stiles.

Derek n'en pouvait plus et souleva Stiles et le déposa sur son épaule. Le rire du jeune homme raisonnait dans la salle.  
Une femme s'éloigna discrètement.

_ _Qu'est-ce que …_

Derek ne coprenait pas mais les valises de sa mère se trouvaient dans le salon, Erica n'était plus là, Alison venait de partir, Cora était allé faire un tour avec Lydia.

_ _Je vais à l'hôtel mon petit sucre …._

 __ Mais pourquoi, maman tu peux rester, rien ne presse …_

Talia prit son fils dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement sur la tempe.

 __ Je suis ta mère et je sais que nous avoir toutes ici te contrarie, Melissa, Claudia et moi-même allons fêter mon divor…_

 __ Tu vas vraiment divorcer, papa deviens fou à ne pas comprendre pourquoi tu as pris cette décision alors qu'il a toujours été …_

 __ Tetetetete_ , coupa Talia _, je ne divorce pas de ton père mon petit poussin, je divorce de mon boulot._

 __ QUOI ?_ hurla Derek _, attends, ce n'est pas un divorce, c'est une démission_ , Derek frotta l'arête de son nez fatigué des conneries de sa mère.

 __ C'est la même chose_ , s'écrit Claudia en sortant de leur chambre conjugale.

_ _Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre,_ paniqua Stiles qu'elle découvre _…_

 __ Je regardais vos accessoires érotiques, Chris et moi, on voulait pimenter nos relation sexuelles et Melissa cherchait un truc à utiliser avec ton père, je lui montrais …_

 __ Rien ! Je veux rien savoir_ , Stiles s'assit et posa ses mains sur ses oreilles _, je sens que je vais vomir._

 __ Qu'est-ce que tu crois Genim Stilinski, nous sommes des femmes avec des besoins à assouvir …_

_ _NOOOOON !_ Stiles se leva et courut dans la salle de bain pour s'y enfermer.

_ _Non mais quelle mouche l'a piqué, il croit qu'il est sorti de la cuisse de Jupiter ou du crane de Zeus …_

Derek n'en pouvait plus, il ouvrit la porte et d'un signe fit comprendre aux trois femmes restantes qu'il était l'heure de partir.

_ _Appel papa, il devient barge et oncle Peter aussi, il squatte chez lui, je peux te dire que Jackson n'aime pas ça …_

 __ Oh le pauvre chou,_ ricana Talia en prenant ses valises. Elle imaginait bien Deucalion Hale, l'homme le plus sexy et fort qu'elle ait connu, prendre la tête a Jackson, mignon et tendre petit con insolant qu'était le compagnon de son frère, sur des détails technique comme le système complexe d'une montre à gousset. Son passe-temps favori.

 __ On se voit dimanche prochain pour l'anniversaire d'Isaac_ , Claudia claqua la bise à Derek et sortit, _bisous mon canard_ , cria-t-elle à son fils.

 __ Ouais, bisous !_ Stiles toujours dans la salle de bain attendait que tout le monde soit partit pour enfin sortir.

_ _Les furies sont parties …_ Stiles observa dans tous les sens le duplex et sortit de son trou.

_ _Tu sais j'ai une petite idée_ , souffla Derek alors qu'il embrassait tendrement le cou de Stiles, il sentit sous sa bouche tous ses muscles se détendre.

_ _Ah oui_ ? Minauda Stiles en se frottant a lui, il sentait qu'il était déjà prêt pour un troisième round _, trois jours c'est long et j'ai vraiment très très …._

 __ Coucou !_ Stiles se tendit à nouveau, Cora entra dans le duplex essoufflée, _désolé de vous interrompre mais j'ai oublié …_

 __ RIEN À FOUTRE_ , Derek attrapa Stiles par les hanches, le souleva et l'emmena sans ménagement dans leur chambre puis claqua la porte.

_ _Qu'ils sont ronchons quand ils font pas l'amour tous les deux, je voulais juste leur dire qu'on ne rentrait pas de la soirée._

Cora sortit du salon rouge, même si elle avait l'habitude de les entendre, les gémissements de Stiles étaient plus qu'indécent.

 __ Bande de pervers_ , susurra Cora.


	5. Chapitre 04 - Jalousie mal placée

4

 **Franklin Avenue/Brooklyn, NY, États-Unis  
Duplex de Stiles et Derek**

Derek se réveilla en sursaut et souffla douloureusement. Le canapé n'était pas vraiment confortable et n'était pas fait pour dormir dessus, mais voilà, cela faisait une semaine qu'il dormait dessus.

Stiles ne l'avait pas mis à la porte de leur chambre. Non ! Il ne dormait même pas dans le duplex, et ça depuis une semaine.

_ _Tu dors encore là-dessus, tu vas souffrir de courbature a force_ , Lydia s'installa à ses côtés alors qu'il s'assit, remettant sa couverture sur ses épaules, _tu as mangé au moins …_

 __ Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Le Sportif sans …_

 __ La ferme Hale_ , Lydia se leva et déposa un sac en carton d'où s'échappa une délicieuse odeur de chinois, _bien sûr que je m'inquiète, parce que si tu continues tu vas ressembler à Stiles …_

 __ Stiles ?_

 __ … Et ce n'est pas beau à voir._

 __ Comment il va ?_

Lydia ouvrit le frigidaire et sortit une bouteille de rosé fraise et s'en servit un verre. Elle le regarda de haut et renifle.

_ _Sérieux Derek ? Sérieux vraiment ? J'avais changé d'avis sur ton compte avant que tu déconnes avec cette histoire, je crois vraiment que tu devrais t'excuser …_

Derek se leva furieux, hors de question pour lui de s'excuser. Jamais de la vie, il n'était pas en tort. Stiles lui avait mentit, l'avait trompé sur toute le ligne, il s'était moqué de lui. Même pas en rêve il n'allait s'excuser.

_ _Je te jure Derek, tu joues au con …_

 __ Il m'a mentit …_

_ _Normal_ , hurla Lydia qui posa son verre brutalement et le brisa sous l'impact, répandant le liquide à terre mais ne s'en formalisa pas tant sa colère immédiate pour Derek lui prend la tête.

 __ Tu vois comment tu as réagi à la nouvelle et je te signale qu'il a mis que trois jours pour te l'annoncer, trois jours d'angoisse qui se sont soldé par son départ … Regarde toi sérieux, tu es une épave, j'ai reçu vingt appels de ta mère, dix de ton père, et je ne compte même plus les appels de Jackson et Peter_ , Lydia s'essuya la main avec le torchon posé sur le bar.

_ _De l'autre côté j'ai Claudia, Melissa et John qui me harcèle pour savoir où se trouve Stiles ET par-dessus le marché, Stiles qui s'est exilé, qui ne mange plus, dors plus, pleure à longueur de temps …_

 __ Désolé,_ Derek s'affala dans le canapé et souffla _, je crois que j'ai un peu exagéré la situation …_

_ _Ah ouais tu crois ?_

 __ Oui c'est bon, ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter !_

Lydia le regarda tristement, elle avait vu le même regard chez Stiles, elle avait tenté de le consoler toute la journée, mais rien n'y avait fais.

Fouillant dans sa sacoche, elle déposa un papier sur la table basse.

_ _Prend une douche, rase toi, met tes plus beaux habits et ton boxer noir transparent et va lui présenter tes excuses, faites l'amour comme des bêtes toutes la nuit et demain vous revenez et tout reprend comme si rien ne s'était passé._

Lydia partit dans sa chambre, lui laissant champ libre pour se faire pardonner, Derek prit le morceau de papier. Il se leva rapidement et fonça dans "leur" chambre.

 **Hôtel Sourwolf  
Brooklyn, NY, Etats Unis**

Stiles avait enfin réussit à s'endormir quand un abruti tambourina à sa porte.

_ _Mais bordel, c'est la chambre a côtés, je ne suis pas Tyler Posey._

Il se leva énervé que la personne insiste lourdement. Il ouvrit la porte violemment, il fit sursauter …

_ _Derek ?_

Ils se regardèrent, s'observèrent, attendirent quelque chose, sourit, fronce les sourcils.

_ _Je suis désolé_ , dirent-ils ensemble les faisant pouffer.

_ _Tu sais que je suis jaloux et possessif …_

 __ Et stupide Derek Hale, comment voulais-tu que je te dise que mon ex avait racheté la boutique dans laquelle je bosse, hein Derek, j'avais raison d'avoir peur, tu m'as insulté, manqué de respect mais le pire c'est que tu n'as pas confiance en moi …_

 __ SI j'ai confiance en toi Stiles …_

 __ Non la preuve, tu m'as quand même traité de pute qui pourrais recoucher avec son ex pour garder son job._

Derek baissa la tête, honteux d'avoir eu de tels propos, il était en colère, furieux et aveuglé par sa peur de le perdre.

 __ Derek ? Je me fiche de mon poste, je peux en trouver un autre dans la semaine qui vient, vendre des comics c'est tout un art, et des boutiques ça court les rues …_

 __ J'ai peur …_

Stiles se rapprocha et posa sa main sur son torse, le simple contact donna des frissons a son amant.

_ _Peur de quoi Derek, je t'aime, je te le prouve et le dis chaque jour qui passe, que heures qui coulent, chaque secondes …_

 __ Peur de te perdre, peur que tu parte, je suis explosif, jaloux, possessif, je t'aime de façon disproportionner quand il s'agit de toi …_

Derek sentit son corps se réchauffer quand Stiles se colla a lui, il ferma ses bras sur son corps et le serra encore plus fort.

 __ Je te promets de faire un effort_ , murmura Derek.

_ _Je démissionne demain !_

 __ Non je vais devoir m'y faire c'est tout, je vais devoir gérer._

 __ Je t'aime Derek Hale, je t'aime toi et personne d'autre._

Stiles attira son homme dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui.


End file.
